


Mandatory Magical Bonding Act

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: No one expected the bonding law to match these two. But the enchantment was perfect and soulmates are inevitable





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Harry could hear her crying quietly. Every small sob fractured his heart a little more. "It isn't right, it isn't fair." Ginny- his strong wonderful Ginny sounded so hurt and small. He secretly thought that was one of the biggest casualties of the war. She'd been broken, and THAT wasn't right or bloody fair. 

Taking a deep slow breath, he gathered her into his arms. "What do you want me to say? What can I do to make this better?" Ginny buried her face in his neck and whispered into his skin, "take the exemption?" The plea came out as a question, probably because she knew he couldn't, that he wouldn't.

"Gin, I..." he didn't have a fucking clue how to finish that sentence, so he hugged her tighter instead. 

\-------

"I'm certain I've perfected the incantation. I'm sure of it, but I just am not quite ready to release this. Perhaps a bit more research..."

"'Mione love- stop. You're brilliant. We trust you. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Of course Ron's right Hermione. We've been over it and over it. It's the best shot we've got and no one can be exempt. Not even us."

"Not even us." They chorused back to him. Jaws set and determined. Resolute even with fear blazing in their eyes.

Ch 1

Harry Potter - The Chosen One - part of The Golden Trio - The Boy Who Lived Twice - The Savior

Harry was known by so many titles these days, and of all, he hated that last one the most. But he quit even attempting to correct people. Harry wanted desperately to be just Harry. But if he learned anything from the war, it was that it wasn't that simple. And honestly, it never would be again.

The aftermath of the war took a toll on all of them. There were funerals and ceremonies, appointments and lectures, trials and testimonies, and lastly Hogwarts. So much of his home had been obliterated in the final battle. The summer was spent rebuilding, and no one noticed the focus or extreme unabridged loyalty that all of them put into that project. All of them. The light and the dark. Houses and former loyalties blurred into nothing. No one noticed how obsessed they all were with the only project left. 

Not until it was done. When all had been done and sorted, the living realized there was left only one small step- moving on. How could any of them guess this step would be harder than all the others combined?

The new law was a reflection of that fact coinciding with pure fear that the past would once again repeat. Harry can't recall who's idea it had first been. It just was. An inevitability born of circumstance. Of necessity. From fear and loss and history. 

"The 'Mandatory Magical Bonding Act', well the title could use some work but beyond that I think we've done it". Ron's words snapped Harry out of his reverie.

He nodded- once- because he knew they were all waiting for him. The council. Those who the wizarding world considered the saviors. To him, they were just his friends. His only family. As a unit, they walked onto the stage to address the whole of the world.

"Thank you all for coming and listening to our plans for the next stage of our rebuilding. It's time, and we must all have faith that this is the way. There can be no exemptions." He paused, closing his eyes against the swell of emotion. "We all know what lead us here. Misunderstanding. Discrimination. Misclassifications. Ignorance. The only way to ensure that never happens again is to break down those barriers and remove those walls which divide us. The magic at the core of these bonds is pure and light and real. I believe that and all of us up here do as well. Each person will be matched with their perfect bond mate. It will ensure loyalty, forbid infidelity and abuse, and encourage strength in the magical heirs of these matches. Houses and blood purity be damned. Many are terrified of this enactment, and I won't lie to you and say we aren't among them. But know that I for one know above all else that LOVE is the greatest magic of all. That absolute truth will prevail to ensure those already well bonded will remain so. To prove our absolute trust- none of us are taking the exemption offered by the Minister. There must be no exemptions."

Harry waited for the applause and uproar in equal measure to dissipate. "Please think of the beauty- you may find your soul mate- and all of us will find peace."

With those final statements he presented his arm to the ministry official to collect a sample of his magic and blood for submission. Each member of the Magical Rebuilding Council followed in turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Draco waited impatiently for his name to be called. He loathed coming to the ministry. The glares and muttered insults were not lost on him. 

The Malfoy family had been on the wrong side of the war. He'd been forced to make horrible decisions and take actions that to this day made him nauseous. In the end, his schoolboy rival had saved them all, and when the time came had even testified to keep him out of prison. So while Draco still couldn't really stand Saint Potter, he was forever grateful to him. And truth be told, he only disliked the wizard because of a long ago forgotten rejection. 

Glancing nervously at the desk, Draco wondered, not for the first time, how this new matching magic would deal with someone like him. Draco had known from a very young age mind you, that he was gay. Would this "perfect magic" take his preferences into account, or will he be forced into marrying a witch? That had certainly been the plan before. Since nearly walking age, Draco knew that he would have to produce an heir with a pureblood witch from an approved family to appease his father. That had been his destiny for his entire life. That destiny changed in an instant when the wizarding world went to war. What if this bloody law saved everyone but him?

"Malfoy, Draco" he jumped at hearing his name. 

Well it didn't well matter, did it. Former Death Eaters and their abnormal preferences weren't considered. This submission was required for all of Wizarding Britain. He stood and followed the kind looking official down the corridor. "Don't be nervous Mr. Malfoy. It's quite painless, I assure you. The magical testing is also completely confidential." She nattered on with a sweet smile that he tried and failed to return. 

"Yeah well I'm sure whoever gets saddled with the ex-death-eater will be just charming." Draco didn't even realize his thought had come out his mouth until he noticed she'd stopped and touched his arm lightly.

"Draco I doubt you remember me, but my name is Hannah Abbott. We went to Hogwarts together. I promise you Harry and Hermione were directly involved with the magic behind this matching as well as the magic used to bond the matches. Abuse will not only be forbidden- it's quite literally impossible. No one can take any action to harm their bondmate- physically mentally emotionally or magically. It was an upmost priority." Abbott, he did vaguely remember her. She smiled again and it was obvious she believed every bit of the rubbish she was spewing. Draco prayed to any God listening that she was right. 

"Thank you." He managed. "Post war hasn't been easy- well for anyone really- but for people like me well, you understand. Thank you for your concern Ms Abbott."

"It's Hannah." Another warm smile. Blimey do they give these people mood modifiers?  
\--------

Harry watched as his bushy-haired best friend chewed her bottom lip raw.

"'Mione please stop worrying yourself sick. Everything will be alright. You'll see." He smiled and hoped he sounded more encouraging than he felt. 

What if they'd been terribly horribly wrong? At first the idea to find everyone their perfect match had just been a silly whimsical dream. The idea that hate couldn't thrive in a world with so much love. 

But the dream grew. Hermione and her brilliant brain said it was possible in theory. Then it was a joke. Then a simple what if. Harry still couldn't recall when it got legs or how she finally managed it. Harry still felt like it was a wonderful idea; if prejudice and hate were gone love would remain and thrive.

But if they're wrong....Oh Merlin, what if they're wrong?

No. "Hermione Granger, what is the source of the greatest magic known to wizardkind?" She turned and smirked a little at him. 

"Love"

"Right, and the magic at the core of every incantation, matching bonding or otherwise?"

"Love you idiot."

"Exactly. Apart from the idiot bit." That earned a full smile and he chuckled. "We've taken every precaution. You and Ron are in love, it's obvious to everyone. And when we reveal the results and they show unequivocally that you're matched to be bonded, all of the wizarding world will relax." Harry nodded for emphasis but he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What if we aren't?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Making his way upstairs, the Ministry notice was heavy in Harry's pocket. He genuinely was looking forward to the next steps, but he also knew there were those he cared about who were terrified and unsure. 

Harry knocked softly and hearing the soft acknowledgment, opened the door. Gin sat at her dressing table, staring sadly at her reflection. When she met his eyes in the mirror, Harry smiled. She returned it, but the gesture didn't reach the light of her eyes. "Hey love- we've just got the Ministry owl. The results are in." 

Ginny turned away. 

"Gin- please. Why are you so absolutely certain your name won't be on my match? I don't understand. I'm trying so hard to be sensitive to your worry, but have you no faith in us?!" His voice had gained volume as he'd spoken and he regretted that immediately. 

But then something amazing happened. Ginevra - the REAL Ginny - returned. Fire flashed in her gaze and she stood abruptly. 

"You bloody naive idiot!" Harry was so happy to see her fire return he almost missed the insult. 

"Wait, what? I'm not naive! I fought a bloody war. It's exactly what we are trying to prevent."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the Council's intentions." Ginny nearly spat. It was said with so much venom that Harry took a step back as if struck. 

Ginny sighed and her next words were not as harsh. "Harry. I love you. Truly love you. I have since I was a little girl. You accused me of not having faith. It's almost laughable. I have had nothing but faith. Faith when you left. Faith as I waited. Faith as we fought. Now.... faith and faith alone as I walk out there to watch you reveal the start of your life with someone else." A tear escaped and she wiped at it as if it betrayed her.

"Ok Gin. Explain. If I'm so naive, help me understand why you don't believe our love will be enough to solidify our match." Harry was begging her to see his side of things with his gaze.

Ginny closed the distance and hugged him tight. "I love you and I'm not angry. Just know that when you're surprised on that stage, I won't be." With that she kissed his cheek and left him standing in the empty bedroom.

\------- 

Draco Malfoy stood as unassuming as possible in the Square outside the Hogshead. He didn't really want to be recognized, but he could still see the staging area where the chosen heros sat. Potter sat center with Granger and the Weasel to his right and Longbottom and Lovegood to his left. 

The Minster was speaking and everyone was about to learn The Council's matches. Draco couldn't believe they were doing this live, and he really couldn't fathom why they all looked so bloody happy. They must actually believe the rubbish they've been selling to the world. Faultingly optimistic, the lot of them.

"I can't watch this." Turning in the direction of the declarant, he sees deep red hair sweeping by. The weaselette was obviously not as confident, Draco amused. 

A familiar female voice drew his attention back to the stage. "Thank you all for coming. We truly apologize if this is starting to feel like you see us all too much. But it was important to Harry, and all of us really, that you see we are participating as well. And that well, we didn't have an opportunity to alter our matches prior to disclosing to all of you." Granger nodded her bushy head and smiled. Nevertheless, Draco could see the nerves. And it appeared even a glamour. Perhaps only Potter was delusional and the rest were just too damned loyal to him. "Minister could you please provide me with my result and I'll read aloud."

"Of course Hermione, it's my pleasure." Minister Shacklebolt handed the witch a parchment with shaking hands. 

Granger fumbled and the nerves got the best of her magical control because the glamour slipped. She was pale and watery eyed. Granger fumbled with the parchment and Draco actually felt terrible for her. Potter sat up, finally noticing her distress. 

"Hermione Jean Granger - match 80 percent accuracy. Bonded intended..." she then touched her wand to the parchment and sobbed in what could only be described as pure relief "Ronald Bilius Weasley". 

A lot of things happened at once after that. Granger almost fell to her knees but Weasel ran up and caught her. Potter jumped up yelling happily how he told them all, and yes he knew it and on and on. At that point Potter ran up obnoxiously and told the Minister he wanted to go next. 

"I knew everything was going to work out fine everyone. I truly hope my intended is still here somewhere. We are going to be fine. You'll see. Ok 'Harry James Potter- 100 percent accuracy'- oh Godric I didn't even realize that was possible! This is wonderful! - ok let's see 'level of soulmate, bonded intended' this is so exciting!!!" He put his wand to the parchment and abruptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Harry felt his senses come back to him slowly, but he refused to open his eyes. Firm cotton sheets, sounds of vital monitoring charms, the smell of sterile equipment. St. Mungo's - bloody wonderful. 

The memory of what landed Harry in this atmosphere also returned. He nearly groaned aloud. How could they have been so wrong? He wasn't all that great with ruins and research, but Hermione was quite literally the best in the world. Harry couldn't believe things had went so pear shaped. 

Malfoy. 

His soulmate????? Seriously? Could fate be anymore cruel?? Then, as if called by his very thoughts he could hear the prat- irritably demanding rights. Rights to see Harry. "I am not going to state my position again. I'm ENTITLED to see him. Rights given me by the very law you created and enforce! Kindly stand aside or I assure you my solicitor will be happy to remind you of your duty here!"

Harry did groan then. Merlins beard, was he seriously trying to act as Harry's bondmate? As if this wasn't some horrible mistake? Malfoy was clearly barking. 

"Look Ferret, we don't know what went wrong out there but you aren't his match. It's fucking absurd! Why in the hell do you even want-" 

"Let Malfoy through."

"Have you lost your bloody mind as well Gin?! You're Harry's FIANCÉ- you can't possibly-"

Ginny's reply was resolved and sad, "Ron don't be an idiot. I'm not his fiancé anymore and my match was also revealed if you'd forgotten. There was nothing wrong with the spell. Hermione knows it too. Don't you?"

Harry strained, but the voices muffled after that. The next sound he heard was of the door opening, soft footsteps and then the side chair moving across the tile floor. 

"Harry Potter." A soft chuckle which could only belong to Malfoy- absent the usual sneer he'd come to expect. 

"Merlin, my mind's still reeling. I understand why you had to mentally checkout as well. Don't worry- sleep as long as you need. I'll be here. I truly can't believe it. But if one thinks back.... well, it almost seems inevitable. You and I. The intensity there was undeniable from the very beginning. Like magnets. The Weasel- sorry, I mean Ron- he's quite beside himself. It's rather funny actually. When you come round I think you'll have a good laugh, I should think."

Silence fell for a bit and Harry tried to keep his breathing slow, deep and even.

"I have so many things to tell you Harry. You don't mind if I call you Harry, do you? Seems improper to call you Potter now. Wow it's so much easier this way, perhaps it's better that you stay asleep. Of course, you won't remember any of this." Another chuckle. "Granger had a wonderful point, don't you agree? Oh, silly of me, you weren't there- I shall relay her viewpoint. She was explaining that it hadn't gone wrong, on the contrary she believes that it went more right, than any of you anticipated. That shut Weasel up quickly. That the ruins worked so well, we actually found true soulmates. Harry, I know you did not have the opportunity to be raised in wizarding society- but well- it's so bloody RARE. This is a gift. One I do not choose to squander I assure you." Malfoy sighed and Harry heard him shift closer. "Rest now. I'll be here when you wake."

"I am awake." Harry had no idea why he spoke. He shouldn't have. He should just have waited Malfoy out and then talked to Hermione when she returned. But something in how earnest Malfoy had sounded made him. He turned over and met the steely gray eyes, and that was it. That was all it took- eye contact. And he knew the truth of the match. He had a soulmate. "Draco".

The smile and open surprise he was met with directly contrasted the usual sneer of disgust. "Hello Harry" pink rose in the pale cheeks. "I didn't realize."

"This is a bit awkward. We have so much history but-"

Draco interrupted, "but it feels as if this our first conversation?"

"Yes, exactly." Harry nodded and then paused, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I don't know how to feel right now. Ginny...... and well I'm me. And you know" he motioned towards him "and you're you."

"Eloquent as ever Potter" but Draco was laughing and there was no malice on the usual harsh lines of his face. "Nothing has to be settled right now. But you do need to get out of bed at some point. And as to wease- Ginevra, she's still here if you'd like to see her."

"Er- no. I... who was her match?"

"I believe it was Longbottom actually." There was hurt in Dracos eyes and some of the guarded mask returned.

"Good. I simply asked because I will always care for her. I just want to know she's matched with someone who will be kind to her. She was hurt significantly by the war, and by me honestly. I wanted a normal family so badly. I shouldn't have...." Harry trailed off. He needed to break the tension. "Jealous Malfoy?"

The bright smile and laugh he was beginning to find addictive returned. "You wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Everything should be perfectly wonderful. Harry KNEW he should feel that way. It was obvious really. Hermione had went on and on about the rarity of soulmates and the even more about the rare same sex match. He should feel honored and grateful, but truthfully he just felt like this was yet another way for Harry to receive unwelcome attention. Aunt Petunias voice, 'Freak' came unbidden to mind. Even in the wizarding world, he was abnormal.

Harry sat in the parlor of Grimmauld Place and wondered again how this could have happened. A throat clearing drew him out of is thoughts. Looking up he saw Malfoy in the doorway, "sorry to interrupt, but you have a floo call." Malfoy smiled and Harry returned it without thinking. That was the problem, everything in his being responded to Malfoy. But he just didn't know how to be that person. A gay wizard bonded to his schoolmate rival. 

"Er thank you- I'll take it in here". Malfoy nodded amicably and he waited until he'd gone before kneeling in front of the fireplace and throwing a pinch of powder to pick up the connection. "Potter here"

"Hey ya Harry"

"Nev! Oh it's good to hear from you mate, how are you?" Harry felt almost immediately better. It'd been ages it seemed since he'd spoken to Neville and he needed a distraction from all this bond nonsense!

"I'm good Harry. Great actually. How's it with Malfoy?"

Harry slumped. So much for distractions. "It's fine ... odd... I dunno Nev. I'm trying." He watched Neville's face crease with worry and he realized this may not have been a social call. "Is everything alright? Is Ginny ok?"

"Oh yeah, I mean she's fine. What I meant was. Oh bloody hell I'm right pants at this." Taking a deep breath slowly in and out he continued, "We are formally bonding tonight and I want your blessing. That is completely a ridiculously insensitive thing for me to ask of you, but there you have it. I want to know we have your ok before moving forward." 

The entirety of the words were said on a single breath and Harry almost laughed. His friend was unfailingly kind. "Nev, I'll love her forever because she's family, same as you." He smiled and tried like hell to make Neville understand. "I'm so glad you've found happiness together. It's a good match. So of course you have my blessing. Just, ya know, be good to her."

"Of course Harry. I'm-- yeah, I'm just going to say it- I'm in love with her, have been for ages. She's my priority Harry, I promise you that." Neville nodded as if to agree with himself. 

Harry laughed. "Well good then. All the best." He ended the connection and sat staring as the flames returned to the usual amber. The floor creaked and he looked over his shoulder. Malfoy looked- he looked sad. 

"I should say I'm sorry the law separated you. I should say that I wish I could undo it. But I'm a Slytherin. Self preservation is how we operate and I wouldn't undo this for anything. But I am sorry you're hurting. I just hope in time you'll be as pleased as Longbottom at the prospect of our bonding."

And just like that he was gone. 

\-----------------

Draco made it to the landing on the stairs before he slid down the wall in defeat. Harry was miserable and he had no idea what to do about it. It was so obvious he felt it, same as he did. The pull towards each other, like gravity, like magnets. But he was fighting it.

What was worse is the law demanded formal bonding with consummation and they were running out of time. 

He let his head fall back and bang into the wall. What was he to do, just go to Harry and say 'look I know you're straight and this disgusts you, but if we don't shag soon we are going to get arrested'. Yeah Draco'd wager that'd be a bad plan. 

Finally resolved that he had no other option, he decided to visit the last person he ever thought he would intentionally call on. 

Draco needed Ronald Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for the delay. Please forgive me

It was three more days and a full realization that desperate times called for desperate measures before Draco found himself stood at the door of the Weasel. 

He couldn’t help the feeling of dread, his arm felt as if it was filled with lead as he raised it to knock. ‘This was a terrible idea’ Draco thought irritably. 

Weasley flung the door open with nothing short of pure shock on his face. “Blimey what the fuck are you doing here Ferret? Is Harry ok?! Oh Merlin has there been an accident?! Do you -“

Draco’s patience snapped, “do shut up Weasel, Harry’s fine, well not fine exactly but unharmed... oh just let me in you heathen and I’ll explain.”

Some time later Draco was holding a cold cuppa while the red moron tried to catch up. “So let me get this straight, you think Harry’s miserable because he’s fighting his attraction to you and you want ME to help YOU woo my best mate?”

Draco laid the cup down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d never understand why this absurdly idiotic immature creature was Harry’s best friend... nevertheless Harry considered Ronald like a brother so Draco needed to be nice and he needed his help. He took a few calming breaths. 

“You are a pure blood.” He raised a silencing hand at the obvious irritation. “I’m not saying that to upset you, I’m appealing to you. You know for certain how rare and wonderful a true soulmate bond is, it’s magic that goes to the very core of a wizard. To find one... it’s a very special gift.”

Weasel regarded Draco carefully and nodded. Silence fell for a what seemed like ages. “I take it Harry’s resisting the match and you came here to understand why.” The redhead sighed and nodded again. Draco gave him the quiet to consider. He knew he was asking him to betray Harry in a way, to go behind his back and reveal to Draco pieces that he currently didn’t know. 

He didn’t look at Draco, but when he began speaking so much more made sense. He spoke of cruel muggle relatives, of cupboards and bars and abuse. He spoke of words like abnormal and freak. Found family and friendship and acceptance. And Draco understood. Harry saw this as not the beautiful gift it was, but rather another time he wasn’t like everyone else. Another opportunity for a real traditional family that was ripped away from him. “He doesn’t hate you Ferret. Harry just can’t, I don’t know.... cope I guess with the idea that his life is still not within his control. We all wanted this law to fix everything. We may have been a tad naive.” Draco couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped at that understatement.

“I need to show him how special -not rare- this bond is. And we need to come to the Weasley Sunday brunch together, so he can see his family is still there as always. Do send your family my gratitude.” He stood as Ron gaped like a fish. 

When he made it to the door he turned back, “I truly do love him and want to make him happy. I think I may always have done.”

“I know that Ferret or I’d have never let the wards down to let you in.”

————————

Harry sat still in the parlor staring blankly at the amber embers. It had become somewhat of a safe haven for him. Draco rarely came in there and he could brood in quiet peace. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and sighed. 

Harry wasn’t a simpleton, despite what a younger Malfoy may have thought. He knew full well they were running out of time. He also knew that he wouldn’t be the one on the hook if they failed to consummate their bond. It would be Draco, the ex-Death Eater corrupting the wizarding worlds savior. He couldn’t let that happen. 

But Harry also was in no hurry. He’d wait until the last moment and then quickly consummate and then they could move on and live peacefully apart. It was the only solution. Decided, Harry actually felt a bit lighter. He’d just wait until tomorrow evening and be done with it. He was actually smiling when he heard the floo. Perhaps they could even become friends when this was said and done. 

Harry looked up kindly when he heard Malfoy approach. “Hello” he greeted warmly. 

But Draco was not calm, nor warm. His gaze was heated in fact to the point of pure blazing fire as he stalked straight into the room. 

Harry’s heart stopped as Draco knelt before him. The grey silver eyes never looking away from his own. “Do you feel the pull Harry?” He whispered. “I know you can, the heat, the draw, the feeling of right that consumes your magical core. That is recognition Harry. The recognition that our soul has finally found its missing piece.” Draco moved closer, finally dropping his gaze to stare at Harry’s mouth. His tongue darted out to wet his lips unconsciously. “Times Up Harry- unless you’re scared of course.” Harry felt the bait, but he was powerless to resist the challenge. He lunged forward and crashed their lips together. He’d show Malfoy once and for all.... 

Then they both melted into Bliss


End file.
